1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to apparatus for positioning a plurality of information-containing photographic film units in apparatus intended for utilizing or processing the information. The invention is particularly useful with apparatus that utilizes a plurality of image frames disposed on each photographic unit. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for positioning film units in a photographic printer.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Apparatus in accordance with the invention has particular utility when used to position disk-shaped film units in a photographic printer. The disadvantages and limitations of certain prior art devices are generally discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 931,350 in the names of R. Gentile, R. G. Hurlbut, J. C. Clifton and J. L. King, filed concurrently with and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. The apparatus disclosed in such application overcomes some of those disadvantages and limitations. More specifically apparatus is disclosed in such application for supporting and positioning a disk-shaped film unit including a plurality of image frames, in several spaced positions on the printer. In one of these positions the film unit is supported adjacent the printing gate aperture while in another position, the film unit is supported for classification of the image frames. When positioned adjacent the printing gate aperture, the supported film unit is rotationally indexed to position selected frames in the printing gate aperture. Efficiency is realized becasue the apparatus allows classification, and loading or unloading, or one film unit simultaneously with the printing exposure, based on prior classification, of another film unit.
The apparatus described in copending application Ser. No. 931,350 includes a rotatable turret on which separate but substantially identical indexers were mounted for each film unit carried by the turret. If the spaced positions are few and rotation of the film unit relative to the turret is required at each position, the apparatus is appropriate. But as more positions are involved, and rotation is not required at each, the turret involves unnecessary duplication of parts and complexity.
The apparatus disclosed and claimed in the present application avoids such duplication of parts and complexity and is more suitable for high volume automated operations where it is desired to have as many functions as possible performed on such a turret.